1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to noise-making and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for delivering compressed gas to a whistle.
2. The Background Art
Sound may be a useful tool. For example, sound (e.g., loud noise) may be useful in clearing birds from an airfield. In the past, noise for such purposes has often been generated by firing ammunition (e.g., blank ammunition) in a firearm. However, such a method for generating noise is relatively expensive and associated with certain safety risks. Accordingly, what is needed is a noise-making device that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, inexpensive to operate, and safe.